Farm equipment which is designed to be connected to the draw bar of a tractor is, pursuant to industry standards, provided with a factory-installed auxiliary attaching system for the purpose of retaining a connection between towing and towed machines in the event of separation of the primary attaching system. Replacement safety chains are also commonly available as after-market items from a variety of supply sources.
A problem with currently available safety chains is that the latches associated with the hook of such chains is difficult to use even in good conditions, while under adverse conditions it is sometimes virtually impossible to manipulate. Thus, there may be a tendency for the farmer to simply ignore using the chain, which is highly undesirable.
The hooks of such chains are typically extremely vulnerable to grit, grime, ice, dirt, and mud since the chains are most generally connected near the ground wheels of the towing vehicle and in open exposure to puddles and road materials kicked up by the vehicle. Although the latch needs to be kept clean in order to function properly, it is a time-consuming nuisance to attend to such matters and is frequently left undone. Manipulating and cleaning the latch is rendered even more difficult under adverse weather conditions when the farmer may be wearing gloves and dexterity is minimal.
Furthermore, current designs typically utilize a number of separate components which not only have a tendency to wear out and become fouled with grimy substances, but also cause excessive costs of production.